Nosotros
by 444golden1
Summary: Ya no están solos, ahora que se conocen nada podrá separarlos.


El silencio en la habitación fue total una vez que dejaron de moverse.

Su respiración era agitada debido al esfuerzo que había realizado, toda la noche había sido una sorpresa tras otra. Miró el cuerpo de ella, esbelto y desnudo cubierto en sudor brillando por la luz de la chimenea y las velas colocadas alrededor de la cama. Esa sería la ultima vez que vería sus pechitos firmes que tantas veces tuvo entre sus labios.

Se bajó con calma y cerró un poco los doseles. Su corazón latía violentamente mientras caminaba hacia el estante, por lo que había hecho y por lo que iba a hacer. Se paró al llegar y analizó el contenido, debía escoger su herramienta con mucho cuidado. Después de pensarlo un momento tomó una, pesaba bastante pero era su mejor opción.

Volvió la vista hacia la cama donde estaba ella, poco a poco su pulso bajaba mientras se preguntaba que hubiera sido de él si hubiese tomado la otra opción aquel día. Si hubiera ignorado a su corazón.

\- Probablemente estaría muerto ya – pensó – y ella conmigo.

Ya no importaba nada ahora.

\- Podemos ser felices – el recuerdo lo golpeó como un puño. Ella tenía una lágrima en el rostro cuando le dijo eso.

Sacudió su cabeza para apartar las imágenes que empezaban a regresar a su mente. No debía distraerse.

Caminó con paso decidido hacia el pasillo que estaba en la esquina de la habitación cargando su herramienta. Pasito a pasito avanzó con cuidado por el corredor. Sus botas de cuero no eran las más apropiadas para caminar sin hacer ruido pero aún así el se esforzó.

Llegó al final y se topó con la puerta semiabierta, una tenue luz salía por la abertura, seguramente de un candelabro pensó.

Respiró hondo y la empujó.

Los ojos del hombre que estaba dentro se clavaron en él, con sorpresa.

\- Qué? – bulbaceó – Cómo llegaste aquí?

\- Buenas noches padre. – dijo Tyrion mientras elevaba la ballesta para apuntarle al pecho.

Lord Tywin estaba sentado en el retrete con los calzones abajo, era increíble el brillo que tenían sus ojos a la poca luz de las velas. La mirada altanera que dirigía siempre a su hijo había desaparecido, ahora solo había sorpresa y cautela.

\- Dime como llegaste aquí, fue el eunuco? O Jaime?- empezó.

\- Vine a despedirme padre- lo interrumpió- te abrazaría pero no tengo ganas de tocarte desde que nos sentenciaste a morir mañana.

\- Crees que dejaría que la familia desapareciera por una niñería? Piensa un poco, convencer a Tommen para que perdone a su tío anulando el veredicto es una tarea fácil.

Tyrion hizo una mueca.

\- Y ella?

Lord Tywin se tensó un poco. Cualquier otra persona no lo notaría, pero el podía leerlo como a un libro abierto, igual que a su querida hermana.

\- Y ella? – repitió.

\- Ella no – dijo secamente.

\- Por qué?

Su padre no respondió.

\- Por qué? – repitió una vez más al tiempo que movía la ballesta para tener un tiro más certero.

\- Por que solo es una puta, además de tr…- el resto de la frase se perdió mientras la saeta clavaba su muñeca derecha a la pared del baño. La fuerza con la que penetró su carne fue tal que no había un torrente de sangre manando de su brazo aún.

Tyrion colocó la ballesta en el suelo y la cargó con calma, a menos que su padre se arrancase el brazo de un tirón no podría levantarse para atacarlo.

\- Me disparaste! – la sorpresa que tenía ahora era diferente, la rabia impregnaba su voz.

\- Que observador – respondió mientras volvía a levantar la ballesta.

\- Tú no eres mi hijo…- su voz empezaba a temblar.

La segunda saeta le dio en el hombro izquierdo. Esta vez la sangre salió rápidamente para cubrir de rojo la camisa de su padre. Escarlata, muy apropiado para un Lannister pensó.

\- Maldito… - Lord Tywin tosió un poco de sangre.

Aún le quedaban dos saetas, pero no mucho tiempo. Decidió hacerlo con la siguiente, pues su padre había pasado a ser un tullido con el primer disparo y, él, Tyrion Lannister tenía una debilidad por los tullidos y las cosas rotas.

Cargó su arma por tercera vez y apuntó a la cabeza, así el moriría sin tener que sufrir más.

\- Tu no eres mi hijo – la claridad con que habló lo dejó perplejo. La rabia estaba aumentando – Solo un monstruo podría crear a otro monstruo.

Esta vez fue el estómago el que recibió el impacto.

\- Silencio – escupió Tyrion.

Su padre respondió con las ultimas fuerzas que debía tener en su cuerpo, no vociferó pero el veneno que impregnaba en cada palabra era suficiente para dar a entender que se quitaba de encima todo el odio que sentía.

Cargó su ultimo proyectil y apuntó, cada tiro que realizaba su pulso temblaba menos.

No sabía que decir, todo lo que su padre le había dicho parecía haber acabado con su ingenio.

\- Vamos, lárgate de una vez con esa zorra, lárgate con la puta esa.-dijo Lord Tywin con la voz débil pero con la mirada más enérgica que jamás le había dado.

Tyrion tembló al escuchar la palabra puta otra vez, sin pensarlo avanzó hasta apoyar la punta de la saeta en la frente de su padre.

\- Nadie puede insultarla – dijo mientras apretaba el gatillo y veía como el cráneo era atravesado salpicando sangre y sesos. Mientras contemplaba el cadáver notó que su corazón no se había acelerado como antes. Los sentimientos hacia su padre eran débiles a diferencia de sus sentimientos hacia Shae.

Minutos después se dirigía al puerto en un carruaje con Varys y la mujer que amaba para irse a las ciudades libres. Lo que Lord Tywin le había dicho, solo una persona podría comprobarlo, y esta vivía al otro lado del mundo.

Notó como ella se acurrucaba a su lado, con su cuerpo temblando. Acarició su cabello y la rodeó con un brazo, el la protegería, de quien intentara lastimarla, daría su vida por ella. Por Sansa Stark.


End file.
